Flamepaw (TC)
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Flamekit |apprentice=Flamepaw |mother=Sparkpelt |father=Larksong |foster mother=Sorrelstripe |sister=Finchpaw |brother=Flickerkit |foster brother=Baypaw |foster sister=Myrtlepaw |mentor=Lilyheart |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Squirrelflight's Hope, ''Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown}} Flamepaw is a black tom. Flamepaw is a ThunderClan apprentice under Bramblestar’s leadership in the lake territories. Flamekit was born to Sparkpelt and Larksong, along with Finchkit and Flickerkit, the latter of which was stillborn. Moments after his birth, Larksong died, and he and Finchkit were fostered by Sorrelstripe as Sparkpelt recovered from her depression. He later became an apprentice, Flamepaw, mentored by Lilyheart. History In The Broken Code ''Lost Stars :Flamekit briefly appears along with his sister Finchkit when Sparkpelt and Sorrelstripe come out of the nursery to listen to the Clan meeting. :Later, Flamekit and Finchkit tumble around while being watched by Sorrelstripe as their mother speaks with the Clan deputy, Squirrelflight. When Bramblestar's body is brought to camp, he and Finchkit are noted to be staring at it with sadness, along with Baykit and Myrtlekit. The Silent Thaw :Flamepaw is now an apprentice and his mentor is Lilyheart. Flamepaw and his sister nose around the camp wall, sniffing for signs of prey while their mentors murmur quietly from a distance. He follows along with Finchpaw, Lilyheart and Cinderheart when the gray tabby warrior takes them to follow on Mousewhisker and Baypaw for training. He eats with his mentor and Thriftear. :Later on, the tom helps Bristlefrost repair the warriors den. He finds the hole in the roof, calling down to Bristlefrost as he patches it up with threaded bracken. Flamepaw remains tending to the den when Bristlefrost is beckoned by Bramblestar to have a chat. Bramblestar furiously scolds Sparkpelt for attempting to find Lionblaze, and Flamepaw shivers in horror as Sparkpelt pleads not to be banished because her kits are still apprentices. Bramblestar orders Sparkpelt to fetch catmint near the abandoned Twoleg nest and indirectly threatens Flamepaw. In the ''Super Editions ''Squirrelflight's Hope :Flamekit is the secondborn of Sparkpelt and Larksong, with his sister Finchkit and his brother Flickerkit, but his brother is stillborn and Larksong dies just as the siblings are born. With the death of her mate and son, Sparkpelt is unable to look after Flamekit or Finchkit, and the two siblings are given to Sorrelstripe to be looked after. :Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, Flamekit's and Finchkit's grandparents, find peace looking over the two siblings as Sparkpelt struggles with her depression, and Squirrelflight begins to realize that she is enjoying looking after her grandchildren over having another litter with Bramblestar. Daisy begins to worry that the siblings won't see Sparkpelt as their mother anymore, and instead turn to herself or Sorrelstripe because of Sparkpelt's refusal to interact with her kits. :When Squirrelflight returns from StarClan, she convinces Sparkpelt to spend time with her kits after learning that Larksong and Flickerkit would be watching over them from StarClan. When Squirrelflight and Sparkpelt go to see the two kits, Flamekit is excited to see his grandmother and initially doesn't believe that Sparkpelt wants to interact with them, but his mother soon begins to develop a proper relationship with her children, while Flamekit and Finchkit are happy that their mother wants to spend time with them. Trivia Interesting facts *Flamepaw and his siblings have kittypet ancestry through Firestar. *Despite being younger than Baypaw and Myrtlepaw, he and Finchpaw were apprenticed first. **Furthermore, all four apprentices were apprenticed by Bramblestar's impostor. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Sparkpelt: Father: :Larksong: Sister: :Finchpaw: Brother: :Flickerkit: Foster mother: :Sorrelstripe: Foster sister: :Myrtlepaw: Foster brother: :Baypaw: :Juniperkit: Aunts: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Dandelionkit: Grandmothers: :Squirrelflight: :Lilyheart: Grandfathers: :Bramblestar: :Snowbush:Kate's Blog Great-aunts: :Leafpool: :Tawnypelt: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Seedpaw: Great-uncles: :Dewnose: :Molepaw: Great-grandfathers: :Tigerstar: :Firestar: :Cloudtail: :Brackenfur: Great-grandmothers: :Goldenflower: :Sandstorm: :Brightheart: :Sorreltail: Great-great-grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Jake: :Whitestorm: Great-great-grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Nutmeg: :Speckletail: :Princess: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Jake: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Thistleclaw: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Nutmeg: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Snowfur: Great-great-great-great-grandmother: :Flashnose: Second cousins: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: |''See more''}} Tree Genetic Foster External links * Notes and references ru:Пламечкоde:Flammenjunges (DC)fr:Flamepawfi:Flamepaw Category:Males Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Apprentices Category:The Silent Thaw characters